galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CHAPTER 10: OLAFON'S GANG
CHAPTER 10: OLAFON'S GANG Har-Hi and I returned to our dorm and Mao greeted us." Have you two decided to kill each other at a later time?" "Yes we decided to postpone that." Har-Hi answered. "That is good! Because we are complete now and I am tired to be behind in everything." I said." We are complete in what and where are you behind?" "First things first." Mao replied." You got to meet the rest, just in case so you don't bust furniture across someone else's back." Mao stepped into the middle of the dorm room." You know me and Krabbel. You know Cirruit the X101 and you have met Hans." Krabbel was hanging from the ceiling and waved at me with two of his legs. Hans got up from his reinforced bed and Cirruit who also was already in his bunk made a gesture of acknowledgement and turned to the wall. Mao said." I am sure you remember Elfi, but you haven't met Wetmouth and Shaka Ndebele. One of the bed's privacy screen clicked off and a human with the blackest skin I had seen so far skin looked at us. He didn't say a word and his face had a melancholic and sad expression. Mao explained. "Mr. Ndebele is from Terra and he is an Intu-Helmsman and something like an autistic savant when not under the Virtu helmet of his post. From the bathroom came a woman. She had long pink hair of shoulder length, with bangs and underneath she wore a stiff face mask of a beautiful woman's face with open lips. I could see her eyes and real lips behind the mask. She said." I am Wetmouth and I am a Sojonit Sister. Please don't make any remarks or advances; I am wearing the veil of abstinence. I know what you are thinking of seeing a Sojonit !" I shrugged." Well, I guess you must be a telepath, but you are reading someone else. If you can see in my mind you find have no idea what a Sojonit is or where you come from." She seemed surprised." You don't?" Mao grinned." She isn't a telepath but she is rated to have empathic talents ." "I am sorry Wetmouth, but I really don't know what a Sojonit is." "Sojonites are the best and most expensive prostitutes in the Galaxy." Har-Hi said." They come from Sin 4 and have a temple there. It's an ancient religious order that teaches the art of lovemaking to its priestesses with techniques so rumors have it driving any man or woman of any species to the highest levels of ecstasy." She nodded." Yes, that is what I am, but I joined the Navy and I became a Citizen. I honor my culture but I wear the veil of abstinence. I cannot be hired for services." Mao added." Sojonites are not allowed to show their faces to anyone, so they appear to everyone alike and no one can fall in love with one in particular. At least that's how I understand the tradition." Wetmouth sat down at the table and said." That is the reason." Mao pounded his fist on the table. "Hans, Shaka and Cirruit get your butts out of bed and come here we have a dorm meeting and an important one!" They all came and Cirruit most reluctantly." How can a machine find any rest with all this noise?" Mao said." With Eric here we are complete now. We need to vote for a Dorm eldest and we need to find a name for our gang. I am sick and tired of being last and the laughing stock of Suppor and his Devastator Knights, or the Fighting Dragons led by Midshipman Kim." What he said made no sense to me." What are you talking about?" Cirruit yawned and said:" In the third year and here on the ship we are not only rated as individuals but as a team as well, there are 12 Midshipman groups , each has 9 members. Each group competes as a whole against the others. Individual scores are combined to the team's score. It is a tradition that the groups have a leader or Dorm eldest and they choose a flashy name and a logo. Because we were the only dorm with 8 and not nine we weren't complete and our scores not counted, so we are at the bottom of the score list. The higher the score the more free time and bonuses and so forth." Mao added." You met Merkus ; he is a stickler about regulations but he is fair if you follow the rules. If you get to know him he is cool. But our main instructor, the one giving out assignments and such is Lt. Clusen is the most annoying asshole you ever going to meet and he openly favors Suppor's group named the Devastator Knights . They are at the first rank in everything." "I will pretend I have not heard the last sentence." Said Lieutenant Merkus coming in. "Officer on deck!" Mao yelled. "So Olafson's Gang is finally complete. There is a surprise drill tonight, but I exempt you. I know you did not have time to get to know each other and sort your team out like the others." With those words, he left. I was quite surprised at that and Mao grinned. "Told you, he's a stickler but fair!" Har-Hi said." I want Eric to be our leader. I respect you all but I feel better if he is the one. He did a good job on the bridge so the scuttlebutt has it. Krabbel said." Hands or legs up! I count 8 Eric, you're it!" "Hold it I don't know anything about those things you talked about. How can I lead you? I don't even know you." "Too late, you're it!" Cirruit said." Next point, we need a name." Elfi said "I don't want anything like "Flagship's best" or "Devastator Dragons". That is so cheesy! I bet a thousand Midshipman groups before us had the same names." "I want to go back to bed!" Cirruit complained." So make suggestions." Shaka rolled his eyes and said." Me too! Lt. Merkus calls us Olafson's Gang. Mao calls us gang all the time. So what's wrong with that?" "What kind of group spirit is that if you use my last name?" I objected. "Olafson's gang it is! I vote for it." Cirruit almost cut me off. Krabbel counted hands (and his leg) and said." That was not so bad. We are complete have a name and all we need is a logo." I said with determination." Not my face!" Hans volunteered." I am going to design one tonight. I like designing and drawing things." "Alright then, meeting adjourned." Mao pounded the table and Cirruit was back in his bunk before Mao's fist hit the table a second time. Clusen was human and most likely from one of the many colony worlds. He clearly was of mixed stock and it seemed as if he had Saran roots. He had blue eyes but the characteristic dark almost olive colored skin tone humans from Saran had and also black hair, he wore it in a page boy style cut, just a little shorter than Elfi. This style was very popular among Sarans of both sexes. All Midshipmen were assembled in a university style lecture room. Semicircular benches arranged in tiers before a raised stage-like podium with a lectern in the middle. Now I understood what the others tried to explain to me the previous night, the Midshipmen sat in groups and to nine and they all had different color armbands with a logo in the center. Clusen arrived at exactly 0801 and we all got up and stood in attention. He looked the class over and then he focused on us and particular at me." Ah who have we here? Mr. Olafson decided to leave ship commanding business to those who are really qualified." Suppor and his knights chuckled. "Now since your group is now complete, have you thought of a name and who is going to be your senior? Why don't you answer me that one Mr. Har-Hi?" "Sir we are the Olafson Gang and Eric Olafson is our leader and Mr. Kleinschmitt designed a logo for us, Sir!" "Olafson's gang? That simply does not have the same ring as Devastator Knights , Or Flagship's Best , but Olafson's gang it is. Your group color will be Black is usually not used since our uniforms are black, but the good colors have all been chosen. " Again there was suppressed laughter from other groups and someone said." It will symbolize their grief for being last very nicely" Again there was snickering and laughing. He made a face as if he felt sorry for us. "You couldn't find a better artistic talent in your group than a Saturnian ? Well let me see what it is supposed to be." Hans stood clenched his titanic fists in suppressed anger. "Sir I choose a stylized rendering of an old steel chain with nine links symbolizing our group." "You may wear it. It is very simple but then you did it and that is probably the best a Saturnian can come up with." I wondered what Clusen had against us. Was this another test? Did he act this way because he was told? He insulted in an unprofessional manner. I had my multi com switched and recorded the audio, just in case I needed evidence later. He made a gesture for all to sit down and then he activated a field screen that came to life floating behind him. "Computronic update senior class roster. Dorm 12 is now complete and the group will be known as Olafson's gang." The view screen showed a list with the group names and behind each group name a tally of the accumulated score. Our name appeared on the bottom of the list, much to the amusement of the others, especially the Knights who were on top. "There have to be losers in any competition and it looks like Olafson's Gang has taken that particular honor," Clusen said with an unveiled grin. He then commanded the system:" Computronic daily update of all scores." Now something happened Clusen did obviously not expect. Our name jumped all the way to the top with a score total that made the Knights a distant second. Close's chin dropped to his chest and he said with a louder voice." Computronic double check the results. Actualize from current personnel files." "Check complete, all files are updated." Nothing changed on the readout. "Computronic explain the clearly incorrect and improbable high score of the Olafson's Gang." "The Group Olaf son's gang is complete and their combined score is the value displayed. There is no error. Citations earned by the members of that group count for 91% of the score value. This includes the Medal of Honor , the Silver Star and Purple Heart accredited to group member Olafson. Medal of Honor valued at 10,000 points. Silver Star valued at 5,000 points. Group members Olafson and Har-Hi have received a citation for Gallantry and completing a salvage and rescue mission from Captain Harris at 0500. Science score obtained by group member Wetmouth is the highest score recorded by any Midshipman since…" "Enough! I order you to reset the scoreboard as it was with the Olafson gang at the bottom!" "Unable to comply, score system is a Fleet Headquarters program and altering of input values or programming can only be made by Fleet Headquarter authorized personnel. This system has forwarded your error report and reset request to the appropriate departments." Clusen was getting angry." Computronic, never mind. Disregard my last command. No altering is necessary." "No altering has been done. Error report has already been filed, score system is a…" He turned the screen off and faced us Suppor protested." Lt. Clusen , I demand you do something about that! I do not accept second place." "Mr. Suppor sit down. You will address me properly and with respect." Clusen then said." I will investigate those obviously false citations. No Midshipman could possibly have the Medal of Honor, this was done by altering records, I will see that you are spaced, Mr. Olafson! "In the meantime the Olafson gang has an appointment at environmental, cleaning tanks. All others will report to the weapon range." On our way we ran into Lt .Merkus." "Where do you think you are going?" he asked. I answered." Sir we are to report to Environmental and clean tanks." "Why? What have you done this time?" "Lt. Clusen takes offense that I was rewarded the Medal of Honor Sir. He accused me of altering records." Just then Clusen came around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Merkus said." Lt. Clusen?" "They tampered with the Score system, Sir. I am on my way to Personnel to find proof. Olafson here has the audacity to claim he has the Medal of Honor!" "I checked and verified Mr. Olaf son's citations. He was indeed so decorated, matter of fact he is the highest decorated member aboard this vessel, except Captain Harris and the Old Man himself. I was on my way to apologize for not saluting this morning. Tampering with service files is a very serious charge and if you are certain it happened we must alert security!" "I want them in environmental! I do not explain myself to you in front of them!" "Very well." Merkus agreed and turned to us." Report to environmental for now." We just reached the lowest deck when we were called back. No explanation was given but we joined the others at advanced weapons training. Here a Marine Lt instructed us in the use of various weapons. It was basically the same as in year one of the academy. Here the instructor deepened our knowledge of the technical aspects of different weapons and introduced us to the standard weapons of other civilizations as well as those of our enemies. This instructor was very knowledgeable and explained to us this morning how a Nul Thermo Shocker worked, how a human could fire the heavy weapon and how it was assembled. "Most civilizations abandon previous concepts and concentrate on the new ones they developed." He explained standing by a table full of various guns and weapons." He picked one up. It was underarm long, looked like polished gold or brass and the designer had shaped it into a stretched birds head. It looked very artistic and elegant." Can someone tell me what I am holding here?" It was Elfi who answered him." Sir, this is a Horus Ray Falcon Beamer. It is an antique. Saran's no longer use these, except to arm ceremonial units." "Indeed it is. As you see it is a beautiful weapon, much artisan details went into the design. The beam emitter incorporated into the beak, while the arm of the user is almost hidden underneath these stylized golden wings. Saran weapon designers changed little on the actual weapon design and the technology underneath ever since Saran technology discovered focused Energy projection, over 8000 years ago. It is very unlikely you will run into one of these in any combat scenario, but I still want you to familiarize yourself with the weapons I have laid out, samples of many of our member cultures. You can learn much about a culture by evaluating their weapons." Someone said with a snort." Saran tech is made by women! Looking at that piece of flashy junk, makes me wonder how they managed to keep their Empire." Another midshipman said." I see all kinds of stuff there but no Terran weapons!" "Because this class is about alternative weapons and weapon systems." Elfi muttered "Because compared to modern Union weapons they are impractical in combat, inaccurate and weak compared to TKU's." Then she added with a frown on her face." Sarans are well aware of the fact that our weapon technology is inferior to Terran Human designs." The Marine Instructor had heard her comment and said." Terrans would be Xunx food and forgotten without Saran technology. Yes the Horus Ray is impractical and no Marine would want to go into combat with a shiny weapon that proclaims here I am, but it is still beautiful and quite deadly. I don't think the famous Seth's Shadow guard of the Queen had ever used one of these." Elfi smirked." No Sir you are quite correct." He looked over his table, picked a black glove. It looked like part of a garment and not like a weapon at all." Not all weapons look like weapons of course. You just saw the flashy Horus Beamer. This one too is of Saran and called Seth's fist and it is used by that Shadow guard I just mentioned. It won't fit my big crude hands, but perhaps Ms. Petetis could demonstrate it." Elfi put on the underarm long black glove. A robot stomped in carrying a big potted plant. The Marine said." Show the effect on the plant and the robot." Elfi touched the plant and it withered away in seconds. The healthy green plant was now a dry, brown and quite obviously dead. Then she extended her finger and something like a cloud of black smoke shot out engulfed the head of the bot for a few seconds and the bot collapsed. Our Instructor said to the one making the insulting comments. "Do you still think Saran weaponry is inferior? You just seen one reason why the Sarans managed to create a stellar empire of over 8,000 star systems and keep it despite a long civil war. Maybe you want the glove demonstrated on you?" "No Sir!" "How does it work?" Someone else wanted to know. "Why don't you write me a technical paper by tomorrow on how it could work? You all might come across Xeno technology you can't explain. The first step is to think about how the effect could be duplicated with technology you know. It might also change your opinion about Saran tech." He took the glove back from Elfi and continued with his lecture. During a break I asked him." Sir, are you familiar with antique fire arms?" "Oh yes they are a hobby of mine. How antique?" "I don't know for sure but it could be pre Astro Terran." "Can I see it?" "Yes Sir it is in my locker." "Get it!" When I returned with it his eyes became wide and he said." Good lord this is a Springfield 1911 in 45. It seems to be genuine!" "It should be Sir." "That logo on the handle is the old United States Marine emblem! Where did you get it?" "Admiral Stahl gave it to me, Sir" "The Old Man himself? So it is true what rumors say he was a Marine before the ascent!" "Can you teach me to use it?" "I would be honored Midshipman! Let's go to engineering and get us some Ammo replicated!" The old gun had no target optics and could not be tied into the battle-neuronics of a suit. It made a loud bang when it fired and shattered plastic discs, the Marine had put down range. It took me a while to get the hang of it before I managed to hit the targets, but it was great fun. "You ought to wear it. It is a badge of honor the Admiral himself gave to you!" he said. "Would that be allowed?" "The display of cultural objects or in this case a badge of honor that does not hinder you from performing your duties and does not obstruct rank insignia is allowed if an officer approves it. I am an officer and I approve it. I make an entry in your service record. I doubt anyone in this Navy would dare to deny you wearing it, considering from whom you got it." "Thank you Sir." "The honor was mine." So it came that I wore the shoulder holster with the old gun where ever I went and I visited the range and the Marine instructor very frequently for training and practice. Har Hi almost always came along and showed me his incredible marksman ship and the use of traditional Dai Blades. Most impressive was his skill with a disc shaped razor sharp object, he called Alti-Karr. He hurled it with a fluid powerful motion decapitating Target avatars at over twenty meters distance, but that was just for starters. He could make the knife bounce of walls, the floor or other hard objects, and hit targets from the side or around a corner. He told me about Dai using Alti Karr throwers, weapons loaded with twenty such discs, hurled by magnetic energies and make them bounce down narrow corridors during ship boarding action. Almost two weeks had passed since I commanded the Devi. The days passed with training and classes pretty much like in basic training, except that we now faced the challenges as a team. We saw Clusen only in the morning when he compared scores and then assigned us to classes and departments. Today would not be much different I assumed as we were ready to go for breakfast and then to the lecture hall. Cirruit as usual was the last to be ready. Just as we left the dorm, the ship rocked! Alarm was sounding and the Computronic Voice snarled. Hull breach Deck 54, Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!" Our general quarter post was the dorm. We had no real battle stations on the ship yet. We would be called if they needed extra hands for damage control. Lieutenant Merkus came running down the corridor. He was bleeding from a cut in his face and his uniform was ripped and sod stained and yelled." All hands on deck!" All twelve teams assembled moments later in the corridor. He gasped for air and then said." A force of unknown aliens able to somehow remain undetected by our sensors, managed to attach boarding vessels. Most could be repelled and destroyed, Marines and crew fighting to keep engineering and the bridge. Several enemy vessels have breached the hull on our deck level! The Captain managed to seal off the decks and shut down Inter ship transport. That means no marines or robots can come to assist us. He delivered the shocking and quite frightening report almost shouting and it seemed he was at the edge of panic himself. He pressed his hand on a contact plate in the wall and weapon closets rotated into sight." You are to arm yourself and then each team will take one corridor. You are to clear the corridors of any intruders to the outer corridor and secure the access shafts to the Translocators cannons. They must be kept out of enemy hands at all costs. There are twelve Translocator turrets around Deck 54 as you know!" He had each team take weapons and then he assigned each to a different corridor. All happened fast, while the ship rocked twice more and I wondered what type of weapons could make the Devi rock like that. I took a Marine Chain sword, attached it to my belt and after taking a TKU, I grabbed as many E Cells as I could in the shirt time he gave us. "Team Olafson, take care of Corridor Green 5 and secure the Translocator access at the other end, good luck!" To everyone he said." I wish we could have Cerberus robots or marines, but right now all we got is Midshipmen. Make the Captain proud and give them hell!" We were not five meters down the corridor, when the lights flickered and one of the security doors activated behind us, making it impossible for us to retreat. Wetmouth shouldered her gun." This is a test I am sure! The pattern is too superficial to be real." Har Hi nodded while he glanced down the long corridor while hugging the wall." I am certain this is the case. Merkus was bleeding yet he had no wound. You don't yell and make faces like this with a two inch cut in your cheek. He is a good officer but a terrible actor, besides there is nothing that could tear Intelli fab material without wounding the skin below." I said. "As it may be. We got our orders and test or no test; we are going to secure those Translocators." We edged forward and Mao said." So you think it is real?" "Not after Wetmouth pointed it out, but they went to a lot of trouble to make it look real. This corridor is straight as a flicker swims and gives us virtually no cover. There are more Security doors and force filed curtains that could activate at any moment. What are the departments ahead of us?" Wetmouth said." Class room and training facilities from here to the red area and then sport facilities in the yellow area and finally storage facilities all the way to the Rim corridor." "Is there a way to activate the slide belt?" I asked Cirruit and Wetmouth almost simultaneous said. "Yes." Cirruit removed an access panel and said. I can put juice directly to the field inductors and make them run, not intelligent of course but like a conveyor belt, one direction and any speed you like. "Hans, Mao open that door over there if you can." Hans pressed his flat hands against it and with little effort forced the slide door open. It was a gym and I grabbed a big blue floor padding mattress and said." Get all you can and stack them on the Slide belt. Krabbel you keep an eye on the corridor. Alert us if anything moves." In no time we had built a nice little wall of those paddings. Har Hi suddenly laughed. I understand your plan, how inventive!" Hans actually ripped the door out of the wall and leaned it like a shield against the mattresses." That will hold off blaster a little fire better than mattresses!" Wetmouth said. "There is a plan?" She looked at the set up and then smiled behind her mask." Oh of course, yes it is a great idea!" I had them all lie down on the slide belt and behind our make shift barricade and said." Cirruit let us roll and give it a little more speed than they usually have!" Our mobile little fortress started to move with the speed of a running man. Then we saw the first intruders. Six Large gray bipedal beings far down the corridor with cris-crossing harnesses carrying odd shaped weapons. Almost a klick away but the distance was shortening fast. Being in a prone position and relaxed I could carefully aim and just as I squeezed the trigger four light bolts completely evaporated the upper torso of the one I had aimed at. While more fire from my group obliterated the rest. Krabbel being able not only to carry but aim and fire four TKU rifles at one time, thanks to his legs but also to his many eyes he could use independently. Har Hi was a crack shot and Hans the best Marksman of the team. The TKU looked like a tooth pick in his hands. "I wish we could go faster." I grunted. Cirruit said." No problem. I still have contact to my nanites that rerouted and bridged the connection!" He increased the speed and the slide belt made us almost fly down the 12 kilometer long corridor. We encountered only a few of the alien intruders that were completely unprepared for our mobile fortress. Two blaster shots did pepper our metal door shield, but did not penetrate it. I looked ahead and yelled." Cirruit slow us down and everyone roll off to the sides, now!" The slide belt had reached the end, and the Rim Corridor that intersected ours horizontally. Several of the Aliens must have stood on the slide belt as Cirruit increased the speed; they had been slung into the opposite wall! Our makeshift fortress mattresses, metal door and all kept their momentum and hit the aliens, who tried to get back on their feet. We fired and made that their last effort. But more of the Aliens came from each side; they could not use their weapons without running the risk to hit their friends on the other side. We shot and fired and felled a great number, and then as they were to close, we had to fight them hand to hand. The chain sword chewed through their gray leathery skin and pieces of armor. Showering me with bits and pieces of plastic metal and Cybertronic parts, the Aliens were robots! Hans got hold of one by the legs and used it like an oversized club cracking and swatting the attacking bots left and right, until his make shift club itself was nothing but pieces. To see Krabbel fight was unnerving to say the least. He was fast; incredible fast and I came to the conclusion Krabbel had to be almost as strong as Hans. He threw the tall aliens with little effort and with much force against wall and ceiling, showering us with artificial limbs and parts. Elfi, Mao and Shaka fought shoulder to shoulder shielding Wetmouth and Cirruit. Wetmouth was taking to Cirruit who held the severed head of one of the robots and moments later, the rest of the robots suddenly lowered their arms and stood still! Cirruit yelled." Yes Wetty, that's the command code." Cirruit held the head of the bot under my nose. "I found their command carrier wave and Wetmouth hacked it. We deactivated this bunch!" The rest of the way to the Translocator Cannon shaft was easy. We secured the door and I hit the Comm. Panel next to it." Computronic identify Olafson, Eric. " "Identified." "Tie in to ship comm. and connect me to Command and Control." "Security level sufficient to overwrite lock out. Tied in." "This is Midshipman Olafson, Deck 54. Intruders appear to be robotic in nature. Transform access shaft reached and secured. Door has not been breached. TLC controls show green, no intruder inside. We isolated carrier wave and Robot command codes. No casualties or ship damage observed in our vicinity. Request permission to seek the location of the hull breech and secure alien ship for analysis and counter attack. Awaiting further instructions." INTERLUDE Stahl stood behind Harris and the rest of the Officers watching the progress of the intruder simulation on Deck 54. Harris leaned sideways and whispered. "We need to find tougher challenges for that group. They waltzed through it like it was kids play." One of the observing officers heard it and said. "We need to improve our Training bots too. That girl hacked into a level nine crypt program without the aid of a dedicated PDD and in less time it takes me to program my damn auto dresser." Harris who knew the Old Admiral for a long time was the only one who noticed the almost invisible smile in Stahl's face. "Have them stand down and debriefed otherwise they end up reprogramming Centron and activate Cerberus Bots to sweep the ship." Harris gave the command and then said. "In all my years I have not seen a more diverse group than those nine." There was pride in Stahl's eyes. "Wait till you see Number ten. That team is not complete yet." Then his smile widened. "That idea with the moving fortress was a fine tactical decision in that situation." "You really like that Viking, don't you?" "If I ever have a son I would want him to be a lot like that boy." Even Harris was surprised by that answer. -- All twelve teams were assembled in an empty cargo hold, which was part of Noob Country. We were all standing in attention as the Captain and Admiral Stahl arrived with a group of high ranking officers and a delegation civilians and a group of Daoine in Non-Union Uniforms. I recognized the tall rat like beings from the diplomatic mission of the Hyperion. One of the Officers a Garbini stepped forward and a lectern flickered into shape before him." Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Lt. Commander Fitsemu and I am in charge of the Fleet Department that develops and evaluates training and drill scenarios throughout the fleet. I was asked by Fleet Command to accompany a delegation of Assembly members and observers of our newest Union civilization, the Daoine and show them the daily routines and drills aboard our ships. We are guests aboard this marvelous ship now for two weeks and Captain Harris allowed me to run this training simulation and our guests to observe it." The civilians and the Daoine all nodded with pleased faces to the words of the Garbini officer. Thanks to the lesson I received from Potsema, I knew he was male judging by his black fur. While I was checking out the delegates and the other officer the Garbini continued his address." Our guests wanted to see real training conditions, especially as the Daoine are about to send their first candidates to the Academy. "The Intruder Scenario you completed today is done with variations every year at every installation and aboard all our ships. It usually tests the readiness of fully trained and experienced crews, who in turn know it is a drill, so it was suggested to include midshipmen this time, which never experienced this drill before and see how they would do." The Garbini raised most of his tentacles." The results amazed us all. Out of the twelve midshipmen teams eight have managed to defend their corridors and reach the TL doors and thus the objective. Three have failed and suffered heavy simulated casualties, break down of morale and structure, but we and your instructors gained valuable insights how to improve training. "Especially interesting were the various solutions the successful teams found for the same problem. "All but one of his tentacles went down. "One team repelled all invaders, prepared a counter attack and destroyed several of the simulated enemy ships, without any casualties." The Garbini motioned to one of the officers standing with the delegation and the human Lieutenant stepped next to the methane breathing Lt Commander and said." We expected a much higher percentage of failure. You all can be proud of what you achieved. Our guests were pleased and impressed with all your performances. The delegation requested a little exhibition of your skills and after that there will be a 24 hour break of all duties and you all are welcome to explore the R&R facilities aboard the Devi." Seamlessly the Garbini picked up after the last words of the Lieutenant." Since it was quite a challenging day we want to show our appreciation to all and before you enjoy your rest and recreation time there will be a dinner buffet served right here." The Captain smiled and said. "Everyone at ease!" No we all cheered the good news. One of the Daoine went to the lectern. "We are greatly impressed by this marvelous and mighty ship, but what impresses us far more is the diversity of beings among your crews and here among the Midshipmen classes. As a civilization that until now was in what you call Free Space, we were quite frequently the target of Dai raids and it surprised us to learn that there are Dai in the Union." He laughed. "Like our distant relatives the Torath and the Holdians we are often underestimated and because of our size, but we survived for many centuries and repelled numerous invasion attempts. We are a proud race of warriors and in this light we would like to see your fighting skills and tell our young who are eager to join about what we hope to witness and observe." He then addressed Lt. Clusen directly. "We are impressed by your training results as we were made to understand that you are the chief instructor." Clusen seemed to grow several inches. "Yes I am in charge of the Midshipmen field training." "With so much talent assembled before us we wonder who you consider the most promising." "The Devastator Dragons, the Green Team, Sir is exceptional! I already recommended them to participate in this year's Reagan Trophy challenge." "Yes, we heard you praise the Green Team with great pride and zest during the exercise. Yet their performance was perhaps not as anticipated, but I am sure they will do so now in the upcoming skill demonstration." "There is no question; all demonstrations will be done by the Green Team. The others are simply not up to my demanding standards, but there is of course still time before some of them graduate and improve that." Clusen motioned Suppor's team to step forward and said. "It is my third year as instructor and I have never seen better. Midshipman Suppor leads his team with exemplary skill and precision. I picked him to demonstrate to you the high skill level in personal combat." "We really look forward to this demonstration. We see a Dai Than among the Midshipmen and their fighting skills are legendary and well known to us, but since he is not in the group of your best students we are eager to see the one you consider best face the Dai in a test of skill." Har Hi could barely contain his grin as he looked at Suppor. Clusen could not hide his displeasure of the situation. It did not help as Captain Harris said." Yes Lieutenant Clusen that is a splendid suggestion then we all can see just how good your elite students are." Clusen lost all his glee and self-important smile. "It would not be good for morale to send my best man against one of the more mediocre students, now Midshipman Noogor is somewhat less skilled and eager to fight." Har Hi said. "I don't mind taking on Noogor in any skill test and then be challenged by your best man Suppor, Sir" A civilian delegate was not convinced. "What chance would even a Dai have against a Petharian without battle armor and weapons? I don't understand all that much about the Fleet, but to me it seemed that this training Lieutenant just wormed himself out of putting his best man against the Dai. I personally would like to see what training you used to make a Thauran a better fighter than a Dai or a Petharian. Not to mention I see a Saturnian in the ranks!" "It is about skills and not about strength." Captain Harris said. "I am eager to get to the dinner part and get this exhibition out of the way, but I must say I am eager to see the men you praised so highly in action, especially since I do want to send a team to Newport this year. So your best man will take on Mr. Hi." Bleachers shimmered into existence around a fight arena. Suppor looked back and forth between Clusen and Har Hi. "You want me to fight the Dai?" "I want you to address me correctly and yes you will fight the Dai." Har Hi jumped in the Arena. "Either Noogor or you, or both makes no big difference to me!" The Petharian pushed Suppor aside and jumped into the arena as well. "I am going to rip you apart arrogant Dai!" Har Hi attacked without another word, grabbing the Petharian by one of the outstretched arms and proved to everyone just how strong a Dai really was, throwing his four armed opponent with a crashing sound hard on the ground, then jumping and landing with both heels right were the Petharians head was attached to the torso. He was back out of reach before his opponent came to his feet, dazed and stumbling. With an angry sound the Petharian pulled his boarding sword and his blaster. Until now the audience was dead silent, but now voices complained about the weapons, but Har Hi who was five times stronger than a human of similar size, jumped in a terrific bounce and executed a flying spin kick against the gun hand, the blaster flew and faster than anyone could even see pulled one of his blades. He was inside the reach of all four arms of the Petharian and could be crushed, but his blade tip hovered right before one of the yellow eyes and hissed. "Yield or die!" The Petharian did not hesitate, the blade he held clanged to the floor and his four arms sank. As strong and as tough he was, he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent the Dai to plunge his razor sharp blade deep into his eye and the brain behind. He also knew Har Hi would not hesitate. The delegates went crazy and yelled and cheered Har Hi. The Daoine delegate stepped down in the Arena and bowed before Har Hi. "We knew that there is no one that could defeat a Dai in Hand to Hand combat. The training mentioned was greatly exaggerated and we find it not very pleasant to be lied to. Unless of course this Thauran is indeed able to defeat you." Captain Harris looked embarrassed and so did the delegation. "Lieutenant Clusen, I expect your best man Mr. Suppor to do better and show our guests that the Fleet never lies or pretends." Clusen was pale as paper. "The Dai has never displayed such fighting skills before so I could not base my evaluations on that, until now Mr. Suppor was the best, but I have to re-evaluate my opinion." The Captain looked angry and was barely controlling himself. "We will talk about your training success and evaluation methods later." Har Hi bowed to the Daoine and said. "By the life of my father and my word as an Officer of the Fleet, I assure you Sir, I am by far not the best fighter on this ship or among my fellow midshipmen. Physical fighting is only a small part of our training, but you should see how Marines train and how they fight." The Daoine made a brushing gesture. "That may all be so, but no one mentioned Marines. You say there are Midshipmen right here that could beat you in hand to hand combat?" "Yes Sir, Midshipman Neugruber, Midshipman Krabbel and of course Eric, I mean Midshipman Olafson. The Petharian was lucky it was me he was against." The Garbini snorted. "I must say I feel insulted as well. Mr. Hi, you do not have to defend your ships honor by lying. Mr. Olafson is human, not even Thauran." Har Hi grunted." Sir, I never lie and if you do not recant…" One of the Delegates said. "Hic Rhodos hic salta! Prove it to us." Har Hi waved me down into the arena."Sword fight, first scratch?" Har Hi and I fought, he with the double blades and I with the closest approximation to a long sword I could find on the weapon table. Even though Har Hi had tried to introduce me to his dual sword fighting technique, I was used to one sword or one axe, either with shield or best held with both hands. Har Hi was good. He was light years beyond Siegfrieda and much better than Richard, but I had developed my very own style with parts of all my great teachers, not to mention De La Lupe. While I was no longer green when it came to blasters and guns, it was axes and swords I felt most comfortable with. Har Hi did not hold back. He was a whirlwind and jumped like a Wave-Hopper Fish all around me. His blades parted the air with angry hisses and often much closer than I anticipated, but so far I was able to evade or parry each attack. I had forgotten the onlookers and everything else, never had I fought with such concentration. The slightest distraction would mean defeat and I had to give my best. The oddest part of it all was I had to defeat Har Hi to defend his honor and perhaps also the honor of the ship. The comments of the rodent delegate made that clear. So far I was in the defensive. I had to give it all just to keep Har Hi's blades away from my skin. We did not talk or taunt each other. We simply fought. I did not know how long, but I almost overlooked his second blade as he whirled around and I deflected the first. All I could do is contracting my stomach and his blade split my uniform shirt. That got me angry, him and his two blades. I am going to show him!. We Neo Vikings weren't exactly amateurs either. I hefted the sword differently, with one hand as close to the guard and the other at the pommel, thus gaining more leverage. My blade was heavier than his; now a feint attack to the left, and with a perfect spiraling movement my blade slid down his left and made it fly from his fist. Now he had only one, still surprised by the sudden loss of his sword, I could slice his head off he was wide open. "Die now!" With purpose and with all my strength I was about to strike. With a cold shock I realized what I was about to do, I was about to decapitate my friend! I pulled back as much as I could, but my swing still sliced through his leather jacket and left a bleeding gouge across his chest. I stepped back, only now feeling I was drenched in sweat. Har Hi dropped his other sword and bowed. "Thank you for letting me live!" I felt ashamed for what I had done. There was deep silence all around us, but then the Daoine said. "We have never seen such display of masterly sword play. We are deeply ashamed for doubting the word of the Dai and the Fleet. We are indeed glad to have our young join." He bowed before me. Har Hi pressed his hand on the cut. "I told you, the Petharian was lucky to go against me." I dreaded to look into Har Hi's face, but he smiled at me openly and said. "Thank you for defending my honor." A Medic rushed in and treated Har Hi's cut. Harris said. "Not that we do all that much sword fighting and focus more on flying Star ships and teach our future officers many other skills. I was hoping the demonstrations of skills would have also reflected on other areas of training. I fear you will take a very one sided picture of what Officer training is all about home, if we conclude your observational visit with a remarkable and I must admit breath taking display of blade skills." He looked at Clusen but then addressed Merkus. "We saw team work and adaption to a crisis during the exercise. I wanted to show our guests aspects of science, knowledge, displayed manners." Merkus asked us questions and let the delegation ask us questions about Xeno biology, technology, and current politics. He had some explain the workings and the principle behind the ISAH pods and quickly solve mathematical and logical problems. After another hour the Captain was satisfied and had the food served. I had not much appetite but Har Hi came over and handed me a plate. "We are still friends are we?" "Yes, I just feel terribly sorry for what I did. It was way more than a scratch." "I saw your eyes, Eric. I know your friendship saved my life, but you are a crude fighter. We need to work on your style and then I show you how we really fight." "Don't tell me you still held back?" "Not much Eric. My honor and word was at stake. There are a few techniques however I think you like to learn and then I show you how this is done in free fall." Krabbel who was nearby came closer. "Next time you two fight, we give you spoons. Neither of you should be near sharp things." Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson